The Hogwarts Club
by Harry-Jackson-Potter
Summary: With seven kids all different get into detention on a Saturday. What happenes? Does kids fall in love or just stay hating eachother. FEM!HARRY


**THE HOGWARTS CLUB **

**I don't own harry potter or the breakfast club ok.**

**John =Fem! Harry (Criminal) Draco= (Mr. popular) **

**Claire=Ginny (Princess)**

**Brian=Hermione (Brain)**

**Andrew=Seamus (Athlete) **

**Allison=Luna (The basket case)**

**Neville= (The outcast)**

**I'm going to add Neville and Draco because I just want to ok! **

_Dear, Professor Snape we know deserved detention, but making us write an essay about us is bloody MENTAL. I mean why do you care you just see us as a: A Brain, A athlete, A basket case, A princess, A outcast, A Popular guy and A criminal, but don't worry because we might just see our self like that too in the morning. We were brainwashed._

This was not how they wanted to spend their Saturday day. Hermione walked in the detention room for the first time since she been in Hogwarts. She was wearing a short sleeved pink shirt with regular jeans and boots that went to her ankles and a red sweater that matched with her shirt. She quickly found her a seat in the empty room at the very front.

She was soon not alone when 3 boys came in and a girl. The girl had flaming red hair and a figure of a model. She was wearing a skirt up to her knees and a pink floral shirt that matched with her skirt and a high heel red boots that topped it off.

The first boy was chubbier he had brown hair and was wearing a stripe collared with some khakis on and orange converse.

The next one was also a brunette and he looked like an Irish guys. He was wearing a red shirt with some blue jeans and white sneakers

The last one was way different from the other. He had the blondest hair you would ever seen you think he bleached it or something. He had a green button up shirt with dark gray pants. He had the look that said 'I'm-so-better-than-you'.

The blonde boy one sat right next to her at the front, the brown haired one went to go seat in the middle table that was at the right side of the room and the other brown one came to seat at the back. Silence came again in the room.

The door was opened again to a blond girl who had a knee length skirt with black leggings and black converse and a long black sleeved shirt with an oversized coat on with a bag on. She quickly walked to the back of the room where the back table was and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger who are y'all" said Hermione to them turning in her seat to get a good look at them. All heads turned to her and she was met with silence until the brunette spoke up "My name is Seamus Finnegan" he said to them with a toothy grin

"Um, my name is Neville Longbottom" said the other brown haired. He was just playing with his little cactus on the desk.

The blonde girl was about to say something when the door slammed open to reveal a small girl with raven black hair and a scary ear spike. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt which looked a little too big for her; she had the plaid shirt over a plain white long sleeved shirt. Over both those shirts she was wearing a jean jacket and over THAT jacket she had a long gray coat that went to her ankle and a red scarf over her neck. On her head was a pair of old sunglasses. She was wearing skinny jeans that had 3 chains to it. For shoes the girl was wearing combat boots with a red bandanna tied around it.

The mysterious girl walked over to Neville and made a shooing motion with her hand to say: Move. So Neville quickly moved over to the other side of the room.

**A/N: Sorry but seating chart just case you get confused**

**(Seamus) (Luna)**

(Roxie AKA Fem!** HARRRY**) (**Neville) **

**(Hermione, Draco) (Ginny)**

Right when she kicked her feet up on the desk Professor Snape came in.

"Okay today is detention there will be no talking or getting up" He said the later part to Neville who was just about to get up "and you will not be sleeping either Mrs. .Potter" he said as he saw Roxie trying to go to sleep

"Um sir I know this is detention, but I don't think I belong here." said Ginny. Snape ignored her and checked the clock on the wall "detention starts know so shush up" he sneered at them. "We are going to be doing something different" he said as he threw each a parchment at them and quills.

"You are going to write a foot long essay on who you think you are" he said to them. Hermione snorted, a foot long! She could finish that in 30 minutes no big deal!

"Is this going to be a test?" said Roxie, she was horrible at test and homework it was a surprise she could even finish a year at this school.

"And when I mean essay I mean essay, not just one word repeated over and over and over Potter" he said directly to Roxie who he had given a essay to her before in detention telling her to write 'why are you here' on a one foot parchment only for her to give in a foot long of homework that said 'BECAUSE' over and over.

"Is that clear or do you need me to repeat it" he said knowing she wasn't even listening to him at all, but instead playing with her gloves on her hands.

"Crystal" she said to him not even looking at him "Good, maybe you will learn something about yourself. Maybe you will decide whether or not you will return" here Hermione raised her hand and standed up

"Um I can already answer that question right now sir, and that will be no….no for me sir cause-"but she was cut off when Professor Snape told her to sit down.

"My office right across that hall, any monkey business and I will have you for another Saturday…. Any questions" he said

Roxie kicked her legs up on the table again and asked "Yeah I got a question for you. Does Professor Dumbledore know you raid his wardrobe?" and smirked when she saw him snarling at her.

"That is a question I will answer for you next Saturday Mrs. Potter" he said and walked out leaving a moment of silence in the classroom.

"That man is a brownie hound" said Roxie after a moment of silence. Silence again, it wasn't a good silence it was the kind you don't want.

_**CLICK**_

Neville turned his head towards Luna.

_**CLICK**_

Draco turned his head.

_**CLICK**_

Hermione

_**CLICK**_

Seamus

_**CLICK**_

Ginny

_**CLICK**_

Then finally Roxie turned her head.

Right now everyone was looking towards Luna where she was just biting on her nails and throwing them out of her mouth in different direction.

"You keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch" said Roxie, but Luna only responded by throwing a piece of nail at her and having it miss.

"I've seen you before you know" Roxie said pointing at her and turned her head back when she saw Professor Snape looking at them in the room across the hall.

"Who you think I am? Who are you?" said Hermione putting his quill in her mouth "Who am I? I am a walrus" she continued much to their amusement. Roxie glared at her telling him to 'shut up'. She yanked off her scarf when Hermione turned towards her and took the quill out of his mouth. She smiled at her a little bit and turned back the smile off her face when she saw Roxie just kept on staring.

She let her foot fall to the ground with a _**THUMP**_ on the floor and started taking off her sweater. She turned back towards Hermione during the middle of taking of her coat, only to realize she was taking her sweater off too. Roxie glared at Hermione telling her to '_PUT IT ON' _with her look.

Hermione looked at her and put back on her sweater and started rubbing her hands together acting like she was cold.

Roxie turned back towards the front and crumbled up her paper and threw it over Seamus's head and saw both Ginny and Seamus tense up giving her a sign they were annoyed by her actions.

Roxie turned her head to behind her to see a blonde boy looking back at her clearly annoyed he had to be here all day and _ON_ Saturday. She gave him a smirk as he sneered at her. She turned back towards the front and put her head down.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na" Roxie started singing in a rock tune just thinking about stuff. Ginny looked at Roxie for a second and said to Seamus "I can't believe this is really happening to me" she was going to go on but she heard Roxie yell out "_**OH SHIT" **_she turned her heads to see Roxie looking around at everyone "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" she asked them. Draco had a full on smirk now as he looked at Roxie. Roxie ran behind the teacher's desk in the very front of the room.

They heard unbuckling of someone's pants and a zipper being pulled down. Draco had to shake his head in disgust "Oh my God" he said as he looked at her. "Hey you are not urinating in here" said Hermione to Roxie as she watched in disgust.

"Don't talk don't talk, it makes it crawl back up." Said Roxie as she zipped up her pants and ran back to where she was sitting a while ago. "Gosh you're pretty sexy when you are angry" she said to Hermione making Neville snicker a little.

"Hey homeboy" said Roxie to Neville "How about you close that door over there and all of y'all boys" she said pointing towards all the boys in the room "Get the Yule queen pregnant" she finished and smirked when she saw Ginny gasp. "Hey" said Seamus "hey" he said again when she didn't respond

"What?" Roxie snapped at him. "If I lose my temper your toast woman" Seamus told her looking at her with full hatred. "Totally" she said to him in a 'Really' voice.

"Totally" he said back to her all with seriousness "Even if she is a girl" said Draco to Seamus "if it comes to it than yes"

Luna blew her hair out of her face. Yup this was going to be a long day


End file.
